Bird in a Cage
by foxygirlchan
Summary: Peppita has to stop being so happy, he thinks. [PeppitaAlbel pairing] Drabbles and whathaveyou.
1. Crown of Flowers

**Author's Notes:** Peppita and Albel FTW

- Is on crack-

**Bird in a Cage**

She made me a crown of flowers.

I scowled when she showed me it. I didn't like it.

Not at all.

"I'm not going to wear that, worm!" I snapped.

"Oh come on! It suits you! Please?" She made this annoying puppy-dog look. Her lip quivered and her eyes began to water.

"Fine! Just stop doing that!" I growled, turning away with a scowl on my face. Her face brightened up and she jumped to her knees, placing the flowers on my head.

"Sophia! I told you I could do it!" she yelled, receiving a thumbs-up from the girl in our group. She turned back and made a goofy grin at me. I scowled even more as a response.

"I'm taking it off!" I snarled, grabbing it with my claw hand.

I broke it accidentally.


	2. Incorrect Assumption

**Author's Notes:** Hah.

**Bird in a Cage 2**

"Why do you always wear that claw thingy Ally?"

I twitched at the new nickname. It seems the nickname 'Al' wasn't cute enough.

"Huh? Don't ignore me!" she huffed, pouting with a stern look on her face.

"Leave me alone maggot!" I snarled, turning and stalking off at a different direction.

She was determined though, and followed me.

"C'mon! It's not like it's attached to you, right?" She joked.

I stopped in my tracks.

There was a silence.

Her smile faltered.


	3. Insult

**Bird in a Cage 3**

She's developed a liking for shiny things.

At least that's what I've concluded from all the staring and touching she's been doing to my gauntlet.

"Stop touching me worm!" I growled, earning a flinch from her, but her smile returned very quickly.

Just like a stray you don't want to keep but have already fed…

"I'm not doing anything bad Ally!" she whined, a strong hold on my gauntlet.

I snort at her and yank my arm from her grasps.

"You existing is bad!" I sneered, a large grin forming on my face from my insult.

But when I look at her and her eyes are filled with sadness…

Suddenly, I don't feel like grinning anymore.


	4. KSer

**Bird in a Cage 4**

I liked to train alone.

There were reasons to why I did.

One was that I hated people watching me be psychotic, because I know it scares them…

No wait. Scratch that. I **love** people being scared of me!

Okay, the real reason is that they get in my way. And I can't kill as much as I'd like.

"Hey! You kill stealer!" she shouted at me as her opponent fell to the ground after my attack.

"It's just a game maggot!"

"But you get angry when I kill your enemies!!!" she cried out, anger flashing in her eyes.

The holograms disintegrated from around us and I strolled out of the room, but I turned around to look at her and sneered.

"Choose a harder game next time!"

"This game WAS the hardest!" she replied in rage.

I used to like training alone.


	5. Murderer

**Bird in a Cage 5**

We stumbled across a monster the other day.

Sophia and Peppita fawned over it, because it was, apparently, 'cute'.

Even if it had just tried to attack us.

But while the girls were busy squealing at its 'cuteness', I saw it getting ready to attack.

Its claws were pretty long for something so small. Its fangs were sharp for something that looked like an herbivore.

I drew the Crimson Scourge and gutted the thing, its blood staining its white fur.

The girls gasped in surprise and glared at me with tearful eyes at the loss of the mutant rodent rabbit thing.

"How could you!" the pink one cried, covering her eyes with her sleeves, bawling.

I was about to tell them of its attack, but was interrupted.

"You really are a murderer, aren't you?"

Her eyes had tears and sadness, but I don't think it was for the beast.

I was about to say something, but instead clenched my fist and grinded my teeth.


	6. Beautiful

**Bird in a Cage 6**

He is prettier than I am.

That's not right.

I'm trying to find out his secret, but he's being very difficult.

One day I hope to be prettier than him, he just won't cooperate right now.

It is fun to bother him though!

Even if his insults aren't nice, I think I'll be able to endure them for now.

I hope that he'll get nicer too!

Just then he walks by me. I glance up and he sneers at me.

I glare and stick my tongue out.

Maybe I'll be able to make him stop sneering as well. It's so not cute!

But when I see him fighting and when you get past the fact that he's insane…

… He really is just beautiful.


	7. Peaches

**Haha, inside joke with the Star Ocean 3 Guild about peaches and Albel. Hah. Peaches. **

**Bird in a Cage 7**

He likes peaches.

He won't tell me why, but he does.

When he holds them he smiles and rotates the fruit in his hand.

He's not sneering, and he's not angry, he's actually happy.

I look at the fruit, but I can't see what he likes so much about it.

It's fuzzy and squishy, and when you eat it, it's very sweet.

I want to tell him I can be sweet too, but I suspect that he doesn't care.

He likes peaches more than me, and I don't think that will ever change.


	8. Advanced

**I made a reference to fan fiction. So sue me. **

**Bird in a Cage 8**

I can't use this… Mechanism.

Maria called it a… Toaster.

She told me it burned bread.

I thought it was a stupid idea at first, then she put some jam on it and gave some to me.

I didn't think it was so stupid anymore.

But that doesn't change the fact I don't know how to work it.

Maria advised me not to stick metal things in it or it would hurt like Nel's thunder flare.

I didn't believe her.

But now I do.

Then Peppita… Bounced into the room and noticed my anguish.

"Oh, you don't know how to use a toaster? Here, you put the bread in there, and then you push this knob all the way down."

We wasted a minute or two waiting, but it came up.

I scowled when it came up cooked.

She is more advanced than I am.


End file.
